


【一织陆】Viva!

by Violainexxx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx





	【一织陆】Viva!

*有本人胡乱想象的live场景，都是乱写的，看过就忘掉吧……不过还是推荐bgm搭配《Viva! Fantastic Life!!!!!!!》食用，可能不会那么尬。结尾仓促，因为我倦了实在不想写了  
*别管陆陆前面看起来好像挺A的，他是被（）的那个（。  
*是火箭，慎入（

 

=

“七瀬さん。”  
卧室的门被人轻轻敲了两下，门外传来和泉一织的声音。  
七濑陆把书签夹进书里蹦下床，拖鞋也没来得及穿，光着脚踩住睡裤裤脚还绊了一下：“来啦！”  
卧室门咔哒一声开了，一织端着还在冒热气的牛奶杯，上下审视一番来开门的自家center，立刻皱起了眉。  
“您怎么光着脚，外套也不穿？”他不赞同地将温暖的马克杯塞进陆手里，“快点回床上去，着凉了怎么办？”  
陆捧着马克杯露出个有点不好意思的微笑，乖乖坐回床上，看着一织俯身把羽绒被披到他身上：“因为是一织在敲门嘛。”  
一织动作顿了顿，把被角掖好：“您喝完牛奶差不多该睡了。”  
“唔。”陆咬着杯沿含含糊糊地应了声。  
“最近天气转凉了，明天的live是半露天场馆，温度也会比较低。”一织坐在床边看着陆，“您最近的身体管理由我控制，应该不会有什么大问题。但以防万一还是请您自己注意一下，一旦有不适感，马上告诉我。”  
陆喝完了热蜂蜜牛奶，满足地眯着眼睛靠在枕头上呼了口气，冲一织弯起眼睛：“我知道啦——谢谢你，一织。”  
看着陆满足的笑容，一织也微微弯起了嘴角，从对方手里接过空马克杯：“我去洗杯子，您准备睡觉吧。”  
陆眨了眨眼。  
他看着一织站起身，伸手轻轻拽住了对方的衣袖。  
“……七瀬さん？”  
“今天不做吗？”陆仰起头看着一织，“那个。”  
一织垂头看着陆。从这个角度看过去，陆玛瑙色的眸子微微瞪大，显得圆而明亮。他的目光柔和无比，含着满满的期待和笑意，就像个眼眸湿润的小动物。  
一织垂下眼睫轻轻笑了笑。他侧头把马克杯放在床头柜上，手指扶着陆的下巴，拇指指腹搭在对方颧骨上轻抚，然后向红发少年俯下身去。  
羽毛般轻柔的吻落在陆的额头上，顺着眉心、鼻梁一路点下去。  
陆配合地闭上眼，眼睫尖稍轻轻扫过一织的下巴，随后他扬起头，主动贴上了一织的嘴唇。  
湿润温暖的触感在他唇缝间点了点，礼貌叩门般的举动与和泉一织本人如出一辙——陆便乖乖张开嘴，任由对方柔软的舌尖舐过齿列滑进来。颧骨被一织的拇指指腹来回轻按，口腔内敏感黏膜被细腻舔吻，陆舒服得带着鼻音轻轻唔了一声，忍不住抬手搂着一织的颈子将对方压下来索求更多，交缠的呼吸间尽是蜂蜜牛奶的甜香味。  
这是他们秘密交往的第二个月。  
明明这方面两个人都是零经验，和泉一织却仿佛对“如何让七濑陆舒服”一事有着与生俱来的精准直觉，第一次接吻的时候他没花多久就找到了陆的敏感带，舌尖在对方温热的上颚舔弄轻蹭，再重点照顾自家center无措得不知何处安放的柔软舌头，很快亲得陆七荤八素丢盔卸甲。陆对此很不服气，在一个月的反复练习之后，总算是找到了会让一织也深陷进来的接吻方式，并且好歹不会被亲得面红耳赤浑身发软毫无反抗之力了。  
竖着靠放在床头的靠枕大而柔软，陆被一织压着陷进枕头里，交缠的唇齿间传来细弱黏腻的水声。  
不、不行，快要……  
陆的耳根还是不可控制地烧了起来，就在他感觉自己要被彻底撩拨起来的时候，一织松开了他。陆瞪着被吻到泛起水色的玛瑙色眸子看着年下男友，而一织则面色平静气息微乱地用拇指帮他拭去唇角的水液：“明天还有live，您该休息了。”  
卧室门开了又关，陆在床上呆呆地坐了一会，突然翻身一头扎进被子里，无声地发出悲鸣。血色顺着他的耳根一路灼烧到脸颊，他一边面红耳赤地等着身体里沸腾的欲望冷却下去，一边在心里扎和泉一织的小人——一织这家伙，每次都是这样！简直……简直不像个17岁的男孩子！难道想更进一步的只有自己吗……！  
一织这个……大笨蛋！

 

=

距离live开场还有两个多个小时，场馆外已经堪称人山人海。工作人员将周边贩售处安排在入场队伍的中途，因此队伍移动得比较慢，但好在秩序井然。  
已经有不少粉丝入场落座，即使场馆内还开着灯，也能远远看见观众席里错落挥舞的应援灯。七濑陆是最先做好造型的，在化妆师和造型师围着其他人忙活的时候，他去后台监控室溜达了一圈，从摄影机里看观众席的情况，还冲屏幕里兴奋的粉丝们笑眯眯地挥了挥手——虽然对方根本看不到。  
再溜达回化妆室的时候，团员们基本都做好造型回乐屋去复习live的歌曲和舞步了，只有和泉一织还坐在椅子上，被化妆师和造型师围在中间。  
这次live使用的是新造型，第一套打歌服和配饰全都是新设计的，也是为了配合作为开场曲首次在live上亮相的《Viva! Fantastic Life!!!!!!!》，服装造型都做到了极大贴合歌曲风格。  
与以往IDOLiSH7朝气蓬勃的曲风不同，这首歌节奏明快，旋律和歌词都带有粉丝福利性质的挑逗感，大家的服装也因此都以黑红白金四色为主，仿西班牙斗牛士风格的外套和马甲上缀满流苏亮钻，并有华丽精致的刺绣暗纹流水般顺着衣物边缘滚落。与包裹严实的华丽服饰相互映衬的，则是大家的发型和饰品风格的变化。造型师将所有人的一侧鬓发都夹到了耳后，露出耳朵轮廓和修长的颈线，并且为了强调视觉冲击感，给每个人露出来的耳朵上配了不同的耳饰。  
作为center的七濑陆不需要被包装得过于华丽，这种与以往截然不同的风格放在他身上就足以吸睛，所以造型师只是给他的右耳配了一枚简单的金属环造型的耳饰，镶银边的金属环会随着他的舞步折射出耀眼的光。  
陆摸了摸耳朵，对一织的造型产生了极大的兴趣。在回化妆室之前他去了一趟乐屋，发现这次大家的造型都堪称性感，再配合live表演时的表情管理，大概率会引起台下一片休克——就连形象一向开朗纯真的陆也反复练习过了“性感挑逗的表情”，并在彩排时被大和感慨地拍着肩膀评价“陆这种反差感下的性张力真是不得了”。……虽然做完之后他本人还是会暗自害羞。  
“岸本姐，还没好吗？”陆抱着live流程表坐在椅子上摇晃双腿，“我好想看看一织的造型——”  
造型师笑着看了他一眼：“马上就好了哦，再等一下下。”  
被造型师和化妆师围在中间的一织出声了：“请不要影响她们工作，七瀬さん。”  
“什么嘛，我才没有。”陆小声嘟囔着靠回椅子上，他的表情还是一如既往地像个无忧无虑的孩子，眉眼间都是干净如白雪的纯粹笑意，实在难以想象这样的他做出挑逗表情的时候会造成何等冲击力。  
造型师弯下腰在一织左耳一侧的鬓发上鼓捣了一阵，满意地直起腰来：“嗯——好了！就这样！”  
陆猛地坐直了身子：“一织转过来看看！”  
造型师退开几步，扶着和泉一织的座椅转过半圈面向七濑陆。  
叮铃。  
粉水晶的耳坠摇晃着发出细脆声响，陆被一织左侧鬓发上别着的太阳花一般的金色发饰晃了一下眼睛。他茫然地眨了眨眼，将那点灿烂的金色光点从睫毛上眨去，瞳孔里终于完整映出了对方的影子。  
一织的左侧鬓发被整齐别到耳后，点缀着水晶的耳饰如同细嫩藤蔓攀在他白皙耳廓上生长，一枚水珠般的粉水晶顺着金色耳托滚落下去，如同他耳垂上坠落的一滴血。太阳花般的金色发饰别在他左鬓上，上面繁复精致的花纹和碎钻在化妆室的灯光下闪烁着细碎的光芒。  
明明是如此女性化的精致配饰，却和仿斗牛士风格的男性化服饰完美融合，衬托着一织本就清隽姣好的脸蛋，愈发令人移不开眼。  
陆突然无师自通地懂了大和口中“性张力”的意味。他在造型师的笑声中回过神来，发现自己整张脸都烧得通红。  
“看到七瀬さん的反应，我就知道这个造型很成功了。”造型师笑着调侃道，“和泉さん很好看吧？”  
陆张了张嘴，没说出话，他缓缓举起流程表遮住半张脸，艰难地点了点头，只觉得脸上的温度高到快飘出蒸汽来了。  
一织移开目光，轻轻咳了一声：“……请不要捉弄他了。七瀬さん，我们回去吧。还要和大家确认一下舞步。”

 

当晚作为开场曲的《Viva! Fantastic Life!!!!!!!》前奏一响，台下的五万余观众霎时爆发出一阵兴奋的尖叫；而当七束聚光灯刺破黑暗、照亮舞台上低着头的七人时，场馆内掀起一波前所未有的尖叫浪潮，粉丝们兴奋的喊叫声久久不息，几乎掀翻馆顶。  
为了配合歌曲风格，《Viva!》的编舞也特意风格大变，每个人solo部分都会有单独的挑逗动作。作为开场的和泉一织向前一步，刚一开口，台下就响起一片尖叫。  
“Tonight  
僕ら照らす Moonlight…”  
他左鬓的发饰和左耳的水晶耳坠在追光灯下亮如碎星，绀色眸子眯得修长，在刘海阴影下映着一道雪亮的光。他眼睛里没有笑意，目光近乎漠然，嘴角却略微向上挑起，比出噤声动作的修长食指从唇角一路往下滑到锁骨窝，移开手的时候还有意无意将领带勾开了些。  
虽说在排练的时候看过很多次了，但排练时一织刚做完饭撒就会害羞，正式live上大家的表现力又比平时更具爆发性，因此他的动作和表情与平时感觉截然不同，可以说极其性感挑逗。站在一织侧后方的陆感觉心跳都停了一瞬，耳返里的音乐声都有那么短暂的片刻消失了，只有台下粉丝们的尖叫清晰地回响着。  
所幸这短暂的片刻失神没有影响到表演，陆按着舞步走位到舞台中间，侧头轻按耳返的同时，耳廓上那枚银亮的金属环也折射出耀眼的光。  
“輝きはいつもその胸に(Sunrise)——”  
大屏幕上恰好闪过七濑陆侧身微低下头的面部特写，进入副歌部分的瞬间，他蓦然抬眸，盛满灿亮灯光的眼睫下压着捕食者般的眼神，眼尾略挑将原本圆润的眸形拉得修长，轻佻到近乎高高在上的目光带来强烈的压迫感，令台上台下的人都不由自主呼吸一窒。  
和泉一织从未像现在这样感激自己的理智，他艰难地将目光从舞台中央光芒四射的那个身影上移开，在副歌合唱部分的两句歌词间走位，来到七濑陆身侧，和对方背对背站定，抬头唱出自己部分的歌词。  
“前お向いて 空見上げて…”  
后背相贴的部位传来源源不断的热度，仿佛身后是一颗燃烧着的灿烂流星。  
按照此处歌词安排的舞步，七瀬さん会转身将自己推远。一织等待着后肩即将传来的热量和力度。  
他等来的是陆握住他肩膀的手。  
“つまらない——”  
愕然从眸底一掠而过，但一织没有表现出来，而是顺着陆的力道转过身——陆用食指和拇指捏住了他的下巴，向特写摄影机机位转了过去。  
大屏幕上映出一织微微瞪大的绀色眸子和陆上位者般带着些许笑意的眼神。随后红发center抬手按住一织的肩膀将他往后一推，左手修长两指并拢掠过唇角，右眼一眨，送出的飞吻从一织的方向一路传向观众席。  
“——自分バイバイ！”  
台下的粉丝们顿时爆发出一阵几乎掀翻馆顶的尖叫，陆确实在团综中吐槽过一织说话像中年人很无趣，但这样的互动饭撒没有任何人预料到——和泉一织也没有，这个互动纯粹是七濑陆的临场发挥，收效光从现场的尖叫声看就可见一斑。  
下半首歌陆没有再闹什么幺蛾子，乖乖按照排练好的舞步走位，一织好不容易让过高的心率降下来，却在歌曲结尾部分猝不及防地遭到了致命一击。  
按照编舞安排，在凪、陆和大和的Rap结束后，大家会走位摆好结束姿势，最后由陆收尾；大屏幕上的影像也会由陆的特写镜头向外摇，拍摄七人的Ending Pose和舞台灯光效果，然后灯灭结束。  
直到在Rap的过程中摆好Ending Pose为止都没有出差错，六人将七濑陆簇拥在中间，等待自家center用一惯的清亮嗓音将开场曲完美收官。  
陆也没有辜负他们的期待。最后一句“Wake up”清亮又极具穿透力，但就在回荡的清澈透亮的尾音和伴奏声中，他抬起手臂靠上了站位略在他右前方的一织的肩膀。  
大屏幕特写摄影机清晰的画面中，红发少年眼睫微垂靠了过去，玛瑙色眸子半敛在睫毛阴影下，随着眼尾上挑带出些许仿佛刚睡醒般惺忪慵懒的笑意。他将小半张脸埋进搭在一织肩上的手臂间，鼻尖无意轻碰到对方左耳下方的水晶耳坠，粉水晶晃动折射出的微光就映在那双似笑非笑的眸子里。  
一织在满场骤然拔高的尖叫声中状似冷静地垂下眼等待最后几秒伴奏结束，随后馆内灯光骤熄，他们要在二十秒的黑暗中重新站位，准备开始下一首歌曲的表演——这对于排练了上百次的他们来说不是难事。  
于是和泉一织伸手握住和他擦肩而过的七濑陆的手腕，将还在微微喘息的对方一把拽过来，在骤然灭灯后瞳孔尚未适应的完全黑暗中准确地堵住了对方的嘴唇。这个吻如蜻蜓点水般一触即放，没有任何人看见。

 

=

三次安可之后，Live顺利结束了。  
后台稍微有些混乱，五万观众离场需要时间，工作人员分出去不少人组织观众离场，剩下的人都在后台和舞台之间来回跑动，一场大型live结束后需要收拾的东西太多了。  
“啊、大家！”小鸟游纺从一个正搬着摄影机的工作人员身后探出头来，激动地伸长手挥了挥，“大家辛苦了、今晚表现真是太棒了！我在后台都感动得哭出来了！”  
“哦哦！经纪人，谢谢你！”三月自豪地看了眼身旁的团员们，“因为我们是最棒的IDOLiSH7，对吧？”  
小鸟游纺露出和三月如出一辙的自豪笑容，然后突然轻轻一合掌：“太激动差点忘记了……大家原本的乐屋被工作人员临时借用放了一下机器，所以请分到三个小乐屋收拾卸妆，我已经把行李给各位拿过去了，不好意思、麻烦大家……！”  
“没问题没问题！”

 

七瀬さん状态好像有点不太对。  
和泉一织看着在身前一步距离的七濑陆的背影，若有所思。  
陆正微笑着向路过的工作人员问好，顺便问了问他和一织分到的乐屋在哪个方向。他的笑容和往常一样灿烂又纯粹，额角还有没擦净的细汗，火色发丝软软地顺着鬓角垂下来，右侧鬓发却依旧服帖整齐地夹在耳后，从一织的角度看去，刚好能看见陆修长柔软的后颈线，从耳根一路延伸进绣着金线的衣领里。  
但他结束live后一直没有看过和泉一织。连偶然间的目光交集、七濑陆都会像触电一样猛地转开眼去。  
……难道我无意间做了什么让七瀬さん生气的事吗？一织暗自心想。  
乐屋的门上临时贴了经纪人手写的“七瀬陸&和泉一織”名牌，陆头也不回地开门进去了，一织只好微微皱着眉跟进去，转身关好门。  
……需要谈谈吧。  
这个念头刚冒出来，他就感觉身后传来一股拉力，按在后腰的手心温度略高，像颗小小的太阳。一织被陆拉着转过去，还没反应过来，就被对方一把按在了门上。门锁被咔哒一声反锁，随后急促的吻落在他唇角。  
一织微微瞪大眼，感觉陆柔软的舌尖像灼烧着的火球一样烫。红发少年急切地吻过年下男友的嘴角和下唇，像只小奶狗一样不得要领地来回轻舔对方唇缝，一织刚一张嘴，他就迫不及待地探了进去。陆的舌尖和嘴唇都又软又烫，带着掠夺索取和讨好意味的细腻舔吻掠过上颚和舌根，一织的呼吸不由自主急促起来，他忍不住轻轻咬一口对方急切的舌尖，给自己争取说话的间隙。  
“七瀬さ……唔……”  
陆再次急切地吻上来，灼人的亲吻从唇角往下滑，掠过他尚戴着水晶坠子的耳垂和修长颈侧，这次的亲吻仿佛带着欲燃的火星，焦渴感传染了一织，让他的喉咙里也一阵发干。  
腰间一凉，被按在门上被动承受亲吻的IDOLiSH7里经纪人终于稍微回过神来，他的衬衫下摆被自家center扯开掀了起来，对方温热的掌心正按在他腰上。  
……  
和泉一织耳根有点烧，他手忙脚乱地按住七濑陆：“等一下、七瀬さん……！”  
陆抬起头，圆亮的玛瑙色眸子含着柔软的水汽，和情欲下一丝不易察觉的侵略性。他有点委屈又有点无辜地看着一织，慢慢眨了眨眼。  
“……一织不想做吗？”他小声问，尾音软得像把钩子，语气和眼神都委屈得像只呜呜咽咽的小狗，“一直想进一步的只有我吗……”  
一织差点没把持住。红晕不受控制地烧上耳根，他艰难地道：“这、这里可是乐屋……！”  
“我锁好门了。”  
“要是有人来敲门……”  
“不出声他们会以为我们已经走了的。”  
“……”  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
“……我们还没准备好东西，七瀬さん，您会受……”  
“啊、那个。”陆的眼神飘忽了一下，他的耳朵也肉眼可见地红了起来，“我……我包里……”  
“哈？”  
陆静了几秒，豁出去般耳根通红地直视一织的眼睛：“……我包里有！我会很小心的，不会让一织受伤的！”  
“您包里……”一织下意识重复了一句，然后缓缓眯起眼。“……让我受伤？……哈啊。”  
陆还没来得及思考年下男友陡然变化的眼神是什么意味，就被扣住后脑勺抬起头，绵密激烈的亲吻如同铺天盖地的浪潮将理智吞没。一织的唇舌同他一样滚烫又柔软，却仿佛带着弹跳的火星，掠过每一处都带起过电般的快感，火花在脑海中此起彼伏地炸开。交往两个月来陆自以为锻炼好了的定力在此刻土崩瓦解，他用最后一丝理智想，原来一织之前没有动过真格啊。  
再回过神来的时候他已经被推到了化妆台边靠坐着，一织的腰卡在他双腿间，而他自己双手抱着对方的肩颈，脸颊耳根烧得通红，几乎只剩下断续喘息的力气。  
陆的打歌服外套被扒掉大半，里面的衬衫也扯开了几枚扣子，松垮垮地挂在手臂上，一织正侧头吻他颈间，冰凉的粉水晶耳坠在他锁骨上扫来扫去。  
“一、一织……”  
陆的手指松松攥着对方的袖子，他迷迷糊糊地想，这好像和我想的有点不太一样。  
一织又抬头吻他，在他七荤八素的时候轻声问：“您今天在台上为什么突然即兴发挥了？”  
陆迷茫地眨了眨眼，快失去思考能力的脑袋艰难地转了一会，才反应过来：“啊……因为一织太好看了。一织太好看了所以……没有忍住，想那样做就做了……对不起，你不高兴了吗？”  
温热的吻又落在他耳根，他痒得忍不住缩了一下，被一织扣紧后腰按回去。没等到回答，陆又自言自语般小声道：“开场在台上看到一织做饭撒的时候就……想，今天一定要和一织……唔。”  
他没法再说出完整的话了。

一织的手指一定带着火。  
不然为什么他每动一下手指，自己就好像要从身体内部向外燃烧起来了一样。  
润滑用的滑腻液体在指间和体内融化，陆抽着气将额头埋在一织肩膀上，下身被异物侵入搅动的感觉太过古怪，他完全没办法放松身体。不太疼，一织很温柔，但是……太奇怪了。  
也和自己开始设想的完全不一样。  
又一根湿润的手指慢慢挤开软肉递进来，陆忍不住咬着下唇呜咽了一声。  
一织不动了，他轻轻啄一下怀里红发少年红通通的耳尖：“……很难受吗，七瀬さん？”  
“一织……”陆的嗓音染着情欲和一点微弱的泣音，软得像刚做出来的棉花糖，“一织是不是在迁就我啊。”  
“迁就？”  
“因、为……好像只有我想要……嗯唔！”  
埋在身体里的手指幅度不小地动了一下，陆猛地弹了弹腰，险些叫出声，抬头瞪圆了湿润双眸不解又有点愤懑地看着对方。  
一织叹了口气：“所以说您真是……”  
他不再顾及陆的断续低呼，埋在紧致软肉内的手指开始向四壁摸索按压，陆的后腰绷紧了又松下来，又再次绷紧，泪眼朦胧的喘息间他听见一织在说话。  
“因为太喜欢您了。”  
“太喜欢您，害怕您痛苦，害怕您受到一点伤害。即使答应过您无论如何都不会停止向您许愿……但在舞台之下，您只是七瀬陸，我也只是和泉一織，我也有害怕的事情。就连这种事也是……我害怕会伤到您，给您留下不好的回忆。”  
“一、唔……一织……”  
“但是如您所说。喜欢这种感情，强烈到一定地步，终归是藏不住的。今天在舞台上看着耀眼夺目的您，我感到无上自豪的同时，也和您抱有同样的心情。……七瀬さん，我仰慕着您，并且每天都有增无减。”  
他侧头将亲吻落在红发少年的耳根。  
“……我也会希望，您能成为我一个人的七瀬陸。”  
柔软指腹碾蹭过甬道内的某一点，瞬间炸开的快感顺着脊椎往上一路蹿进脑海，陆的后腰和双腿猛然绷紧，他瞪大双眼扬起下巴，呻吟声刚冒了个微弱的头，就被一织用吻堵了回去。  
快感、快感、快感。  
几乎变成折磨的快感。  
敏感点被指腹咬死了来回按揉，快感已经累积到身体快无法承受的地步，眼泪不受控制地往外冒，陆死死攥住一织肩头的衣服，呻吟声被紧贴的双唇一点点碾成柔软破碎的呜咽。下体涨硬到发疼，透明的滑腻腺液从顶端流遍柱身，一织却刻意晾着他不管。陆难受地下意识挺起腰身去蹭，却因为姿势问题根本得不到什么纾解，他难受地喘了口气，刚好体内的手指又在敏感点刮蹭过去——  
“——啊、呜！”  
瞬间炸裂的快感仿佛马上要将他送上干高潮，但却在濒临攀顶的时候陡然下落。七濑陆睁大因为泪水而视线模糊的双眼看着和泉一织——他的年下男友将手指抽了出去。  
“……一织？”陆断续轻喘着小声叫对方的名字，他有预感接下来会发生什么了。  
“七瀬さん。”某个高热圆润的物体抵在了臀缝间，陆下意识往后缩，被一织扣着腰亲了亲额头，“如果疼要及时告诉我。”  
这个人什么时候戴好的安全套……陆被一织温柔低软的嗓音迷得神魂颠倒，思维迷迷糊糊中偏了个顺拐，那枚粉水晶耳坠的倒影在他瞳孔中轻轻摇晃，随后灼热的温度开始侵入他的身体。  
即便做过了扩张，进入得也很缓慢，还是疼。一织只进入了一点点，就不敢再动，陆也许是因为紧张亦或疼痛，绷得委实太紧了。  
“……七瀬さん……”  
细密的亲吻落在额角、眼尾、鼻梁、耳廓，陆知道一织也不好受，他在对方羽毛般轻盈的亲吻中深呼吸，努力放松身体。  
“没关系的，一织。”陆的尾音有点轻颤，但他还是微笑起来，抬起下巴去吻对方的嘴角。“我不是什么脆弱的玻璃制品，没关系的。”  
进入过程被拉扯得漫长，似乎终于完全顶进来的时候，陆只觉得内脏都在被体内那个微微跳动的灼热物事压迫着，呼吸都十分艰难。臀缝和腿根被挤出滑落的润滑液沾得一片滑腻，一有什么轻微的动作变化，就会发出黏腻水声。  
羞耻又不可思议，但又开心得难以言喻。单纯的不适感稍微压过了疼痛，不再那么难以忍受了。陆轻轻抽着气攀紧一织的肩膀，额头和对方冒出细汗的前额相贴。  
“没关系，一织动吧。”他说。  
一织将陆往化妆台上抱了抱，架高他分开的双腿，按着滑腻腿根缓缓轻轻地往里面磨，性器顶端抵着扩张时找到的敏感点，轻柔地来回碾蹭。  
陆整个人像要融化一般软了下去，他攀着一织的肩膀呜咽，只能靠一织托在他后腰的手稳住身体。令尾椎发酥的快感在逐渐压过不适感，原本紧紧绞着的内壁也逐渐放松下来，陆清晰感觉到埋在体内的柱体碾着软肉又往里挤了挤，窒息感令他颤抖着抽了口气，下意识往后仰，半裸的后背贴上身后冰凉的镜子，冷得他一激灵。  
就在这个时候，乐屋的门被人轻敲了两下，外面传来壮五的声音：“陸くん？一織くん？你们在里面吗？”  
陆猛地咬住嘴唇，瞪圆了一双含着水汽的玛瑙色眸子按住一织的肩膀，用力摇头。  
一织竖起食指抵在嘴唇上示意对方别出声。  
壮五又敲了敲门：“一織くん？陸くん……奇怪？我进去了哦？”  
然后乐屋的门把手缓缓往下压。  
死死盯着门的陆整个人颤了一下，一织见状迅速捏起自家center的下巴，把对方即将出口的惊呼堵了回去。  
门把手咔一声卡住了。  
“……咦？门锁了？”壮五在门外发出疑惑的声音。  
“一织织和陆陆是不是已经收拾完走了啊。”门外接着传来环的声音，“可能陆陆不太舒服，他们先回去了吧？工作人员就把门锁了。”  
“这样啊……那我们去跟大家说一声，也准备走吧。”  
门外的声音逐渐变小远去了。  
陆攥着一织的衣袖无声地长出了口气，他紧张得不得了，整个人绷得紧紧的，甬道也随之缩紧了裹着对方。  
一织被一缩一缩的软热内壁绞得低低喘了口气，随后怀里的恋人就像性格温顺的犬类一样凑了上来，柔软红发在他颈侧蹭来蹭去，温热的吻胡乱落在他颈窝和锁骨上。  
“……七瀬さん？”  
“一织……”陆的声音带着鼻音，像在撒娇，“一织、动一下……一、哈——唔？！”  
敏感带被狠狠顶弄的瞬间七濑陆就忍不住叫了出来，这次也依旧是被一织用嘴唇堵了回去。他瞪大眸子，只觉得眼前一片白茫灿亮，好半晌耳畔的嗡鸣才平息下去，陆大口喘息着往下滑，手指连拽着一织衣服的力气都快没了，他迷茫地垂眼去看，才明白自己就在刚才那一瞬的尖锐快感里射了。白色液体稀稀落落洒在小腹上，还有那么小小的几滴溅上了雪白的衬衫角。  
什么……这是什么啊。  
居然就这样……  
陆脸颊滚烫，恨不得找个地洞钻进去，但一织没有给他害羞的时间，扶着他的腿根退了出去。  
“……一织？”  
黑发少年俯身吻过他的锁骨，刘海下的双眸还是平静得一如既往，只有耳根泛起的红晕和微乱的气息稍微暴露了他的心情。  
“七瀬さん，要麻烦您转过去一下了。”  
“转？什……咦、等……！”  
陆被一织托着腰翻了个身，他双腿发软，落地时险些没站稳，又被身后的恋人一把托住小腹。陆下意识伸手撑住冰凉的镜子，然后轻轻抽了口气。  
他清晰地看见自己，满脸晕红衣衫凌乱的自己，和身后正亲吻他肩胛骨的一织的眉眼。  
一织抬眸看着镜子里陆的眼睛。  
陆和他四目相对一瞬，不由自主屏住了呼吸。那才是捕食者的眼神，从容的、凌驾的、却又隐含着欲望和掠夺欲的。但下一刻一织的眼神就软了下来，他垂下眼睫去吻陆的后颈和肩窝，在红发少年凌乱的呼吸中扶着对方的腰向上抬，拇指按住那处已经被磨得微微红肿的入口，揉按着向两侧拉开，再次顶上去。  
软热甬道仿佛还记得他的形状，再加之腿根和入口处滑腻一片，进入得不算艰难，这次很快顶到了底。这个姿势好像比刚才进得更深，射过一次的性器又在身后刺激下颤巍巍地慢慢抬头，陆呜咽着喘了口气，低下头去，他的后颈和蝴蝶骨连成流畅柔软的一道弧线，隐进脱到一半的衬衫里。  
一织俯身吻他凸起的蝴蝶骨轮廓，一路向上掠过后颈，最后落到耳根。  
“七瀬さん。”一织的声音里好像带了点笑，像他唱歌时的音色，尾音甘甜又柔软，激得陆耳根又痒又烫，“请您放松一点……这样我没办法动。”  
陆在后颈耳根酥麻的亲吻中艰难抬起头，看见镜子里满面通红的自己又忍不住转开眼，断断续续地抱怨道：“一织、你这家伙，在说什么啊……！”  
一织在他耳畔小声笑起来，温热气息拂过敏感耳廓，让那只戴着金属环耳饰的可怜的耳朵愈发充血滚烫：“您这个人还真是迟钝呢，我不说您就不明白吗？”  
“我可是在向年上的七瀬さん撒娇啊，拜托您了。”  
说什么、撒娇……这家伙狡猾过头了吧！  
陆浑身一软，倒抽一口冷气，向后偏过头去，身后的恋人便像读懂了他的想法一般吻他，从眉眼向下吻到嘴唇，然后将他接下来的惊呼全部吻碎吞了下去。  
“唔！……呼、呜……一……织，轻一……嗯唔！”  
不行了，扶不住了。  
手指按在化妆台边缘不停打滑，陆只觉得浑身都是软的，连喘一口气都被顶得断成两三声气音，体内敏感点被不断地、时轻时重地顶蹭碾磨，与此同时一织托着他小腹的手指还在轻轻揉按，仿佛隔着薄薄一层皮肉都能摸清里面被顶出的形状。湿软内壁咬着性器一圈一圈地绞，敏感带每被顶一下，软肉就抽缩着裹紧柱身吮绞，腿根湿泞得不成样子，轻微黏腻水声伴着肉体拍打的微弱声响在小小的乐屋里回荡。他站都站不稳，全靠一织托着他的手支撑，于是小腹处的压力又刺激内壁再次缩紧，形成没有出路的快感循环。  
什么理智，羞耻感，全都土崩瓦解了。陆到后来连呻吟声都发不出，光喘息就已经快接续不上，全部的感官都集中调动在身后两个人连结的地方，连单纯的黏膜摩擦都带来无上的快感和愉悦——大约是心理作用使然。虽然和一开始预想的所去甚远，但和这个人连结在一起才是最终目的，至少在这一刻，他们都只属于彼此。  
“七瀬さん。”一织的声音里染了些许情欲味道，不像往日那样全然冷静，但还仿佛带着笑般尾音上扬，“很舒服吗？”  
陆迷迷糊糊的，一时不太理解对方在说什么，但他无意间抬头看向面前的镜子时，突然明白了一织的意思。  
他双手撑着镜子，头发被蹭乱了，左鬓略长的鬓发沾了点汗贴在脸颊上，偏偏右鬓头发还保持着整齐夹在耳后的状态，镶银的金属环在通红的耳廓上轻闪。嘴唇在断续亲吻间变得略微红肿，眼尾也一片晕红，细碎泪珠缀在睫毛上。  
……自己脸上，是什么表情啊。一副好像马上就要融化掉的表情，太丢脸了——  
陆想挣扎，却没有力气，那点轻微的挣动只会让埋在体内的物事反复蹭过已经略微发红的敏感带。他被刺激得倒抽冷气，腰间又是一软，上半身差点趴到镜子上去，长期跳舞锻炼出来的柔软后腰往下塌，牵出一道流畅漂亮的弧线。  
一织像突然间恶魔附身了一样，完全没有放过他的意思：“……您多久以前就在包里放了这些东西了？之前好像是我太小看七瀬さん、也过分顾虑了。”  
才丢掉不久的羞耻感又重新席卷而来，陆伸手按住镜子上自己的脸，抽着气摇头不愿意看，发颤的嗓音带了哭腔：“不要——笨、哈……一织大笨蛋！”  
见自家center都快哭出声了，一织终于不再继续欺负他，小声笑着在陆右耳的金属环耳饰上亲了一下，然后一只手下滑握住陆腿间湿腻挺立的性器，拇指按着顶端揉了一下。  
陆整个人差点弹起来，死死咬住的唇缝间漏出一声破碎的呻吟，后穴又不受控制地夹紧了。  
“七瀬さん。”一织张口不轻不重地叼住陆的后颈，以刚好不会留下长时间痕迹的力度磨了磨，“您这个人真是……”  
埋在身体里的性器突然大幅度地抽动进出，顶端死咬着敏感点顶磨，与此同时，一织握着他下体的手也捋动揉抚起来。陆猛地抬手死死按住嘴巴，只有极偶然的一两声破碎气音从指缝间逸出来；他的眼泪噼里啪啦地往下砸，不疼，也不难受，倒不如说舒服到已经无法思考的地步，但泪水就是止不住——好在一织也没有误会，只是温柔地吻在他眼角。  
“……太可爱了。”  
陆抽泣般呜咽了一声，揪住一织打歌服的领带将对方拉近，回头狠狠吻了过去。  
烟花般的灿亮光晕在眼前和脑子里接连炸开，他们几乎是同时抵达了高潮，陆终于撑不住身体，整个人软下来往下一滑，被一织一把搂住肩膀。  
他被一织扶着转过身擦干净眼尾的泪水，迷糊中感觉一织又在他嘴角亲了一下。  
“谢谢您，七瀬さん。”  
陆没有问对方为什么道谢，他只是抱住一织的腰，疲倦但满足地微笑起来。

 

“……我也喜欢你哦，一织。”

 

 

fin


End file.
